


Let's do it one more time

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT5, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t understand, sometimes it just gets to me. I know you all have problems but I’m sick of always being the one not being hugged, being the one taking pictures of you guys with fans…” He takes a deep breath, his voice is shaky. “And the one with the weak voice now, someone who doesn’t show enough talent, and everything you do, you’re always better than me. No matter what. I can never be better, god, you all even have bigger dicks than I do!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's do it one more time

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like there are way too few fics with all of them so I wrote this. All mistakes are my own and I still hope someone can enjoy this okay thank you x

This pint isn’t doing it for him tonight. Niall doesn’t even know why he even thought it would, well, one explanation could be that when nerves or anything gets to him, a pint in his hand makes it better.

Well, tonight the pint is there in his hand but it isn’t really doing anything for him. He sips it now and then, it’s a good beer, he’s not going to say anything else, but that’s all. What usually calms him down, what usually makes it all better just isn’t doing it tonight. Not at all. Maybe the beer in this hotel bar isn’t good enough, but he knows that it actually is, he always loves this beer and usually he can have more than one pint. Tonight he isn’t sure if he will even make it through half of this though, his mind is just not into drinking, it is in other places.

He wants to believe that maybe it’s just an off night, and that he _isn’t_ affected by the fact that this has been another day where just nothing he does seems to be important. Another article written about him just not bringing it to the shows, not like the other four boys. He is not as talented, even _‘if Mr. Horan does a great job in trying to hide this by being the only one bringing a guitar out on stage’_ and some tweets even followed this up. Agreeing tweets. Not from fans, because the fans usually doesn’t agree with reviews unless it’s good, but from other artists. Usually he doesn’t listen, doesn’t even read reviews but sometimes he has bad days and today is a really, _really_ bad day. The bad review did not help.

He tries not to let it show to the other boys. Tries to smile at their jokes and join in their conversation about upcoming tour and album release and what they will do in the next interview. He’s just not into it, not at all and he feels his bad mood rising. It’s when he snaps at Zayn for making a comment about him drinking slowly, that Liam puts his own drink down and stares at Niall.

“Okay, what’s up with you tonight?

“Nothing.” Niall mutters, which clearly only proves a point that something _is_ wrong because Liam rolls his eyes, reaching over the table and grabs his arm. Gently, but still very clear that he is not believing a word that is coming out of his mouth right now.

“Sure that, mate.” He says, looking at Niall with those eyes that Niall hates, because you can’t hide from that piercing look, it’s oddly comforting knowing that Liam knows _exactly_ when something is wrong, but it’s more annoying and tonight, it’s especially annoying because Niall doesn’t even want to have to explain all this. He just shrugs, hoping Liam can let it go but of course he won’t let it go because he is Liam and Liam _never_ lets it go. Never.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbles, as if that will help. Obviously it won’t because Liam just shakes his head and stands up, nodding to the other boys who does the same. Louis grabs Niall’s arm softly, pulling him up as well.

“Okay, band meeting.” Liam nods, again the leader who is set out to fix everything, even though Niall doesn’t want to be fixed, he wants to sit here and be moody, nothing else. He opens his mouth to complain but everyone is already on the way to the lift and he is being pulled with them, and he can’t stop that. He sighs, grunts and then lets himself be almost manhandled into the lift.

Liam presses the button for 7th floor, Harry and Louis stays at that floor and apparently their room is better than anyone else. When they get to it, Harry fishes out a keycard to open the door, letting them all inside. Niall sits down on a chair as Louis lets him go, arms crossed over his chest and he doesn’t want to talk at all, this is not what he had planned for tonight.

“Okay, so tell us what’s wrong.” Liam starts, but Niall just looks the other way and he knows, he knows he is probably being really immature right now but he really didn’t ask for this, he didn’t ask for an intervention about his feelings, he wanted alcohol and that was it, nothing else. Liam sighs.

“Niall, we can all see something is wrong so you better just tell us already, no point in hiding it.”

“Just tell us what’s on your mind.” Louis says and Niall glares at him because of course that’s easy for Louis, Louis who wears his heart on his sleeve and doesn’t hold it in with the boys, Louis who easily talks about feelings and what feels wrong and when he is upset. Of course this isn’t difficult for him. But Niall isn’t Louis, Niall is Niall and this is not how he had planned things to go today, not at all.

He knows he can’t win though, all four of them are staring at him and he sighs and looks down at his hands, now they are in his knee and he is playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Just having a bit of a day, okay? Stuff keeps happening and I feel a bit…”

“Is it what they wrote in that review?” Harry asks softly and of course, of _course_ Harry knows because Harry reads, and even though he has gotten so good at not caring about what any of the magazines says about them, he still _reads_. As much as he can and of course he would notice that it’s something that’s not quite right about it. And that it’s no coincidence that Niall is feeling like this just after an article like that.

He doesn’t want to admit it though, Niall thinks that they will probably think he is very stupid for letting it get to him. But he looks down, and that seems to be enough for Louis to sigh a little.

“You know you shouldn’t let them get to you, Ni.” Louis says as if this is really easy. Like he has never been affected by anything written about it. Sometimes Niall hates that he is so good at pretending like it isn’t getting to him though. He is better at it than all of them.

“You now they talk out of their asses. No need to worry about it, we love you and the fans loves you.” Harry adds with a little smile dancing on his lips as Niall looks up again. “We’ve all had crap written about us, they just chose to attack you this week.”

“Yeah.” Louis agrees, with a little shrug. “Don’t you remember that they wrote that I…”

“That’s not it!” Niall complains, and he is pretty sure he will win the award of most whiny boy bander of the year right now but he doesn’t care, because he is upset and it’s not just helping right now how they try to tell him how they all have problems but they can chose to ignore it. Most times it would, but not right now. “You don’t understand at all.”

“Then what we is it that we don’t understand?” Harry asks, and he looks genuinely concerned, where Louis is just eyeing Niall almost amused. Zayn and Liam are drawn back, like they are trying to come up with how to get into this conversation. Harry and Louis have taken over, and Liam seems a bit content with the fact that he doesn’t have to speak up right now. Niall takes a deep breath, staring at Harry.

“You don’t understand, sometimes it just gets to me. I know you all have problems but I’m sick of always being the one not being hugged, being the one taking pictures of you guys with fans…” He takes a deep breath, his voice is shaky. “And the one with the weak voice now, someone who doesn’t show enough talent, and everything you do, you’re always better than me. No matter what. I can never be better, god, you all even have bigger dicks than I do!”

He regrets saying that last part, and especially regret almost yelling it out. Never has he been more thankful they went to the hotel room, to have blurted this out in the bar would have been a disaster. It might as well be a disaster now. He doesn’t even know why he brought up a discussion about their dicks anyway, that wasn’t the point and he swallows.

No one talks for a long time, Niall is nervous to even look at them because it’s awkward and he shouldn’t have said that, but then suddenly Louis clears his throat.

“Aw, Ni.” He says, looking over at Harry and then tilting his head before his eyes meets Niall again. “Why are you so tense? You really need to relax.”

“I…” Niall swallows, not sure why he is suddenly nervous but there is just something that has changed, and he isn’t sure what it is. Louis keeps going.

“I mean, you should know it’s not about size, it never was, don’t you?”

Niall closes his eyes, not wanting to look at Louis because he isn’t sure why he is talking like that but he is Louis, and sometimes when he speaks Niall can’t focus, sometimes when either of them speaks Niall can’t focus, but Louis knows how to push his buttons and clearly something is up. He opens his eyes again. He wants to say that it isn’t about dicks, that it wasn’t the point but Louis seems to ignore that. Louis heard ‘dick’ and now that’s all that matters. Typical.

“I bet you can use it better than any of us, right Nialler?”

Louis’ voice is sweet as honey and soft as cotton, but nothing in his eyes is sweet. His eyes are dark, filled with lust and he is moving towards Niall as if Niall is prey. He is a beast and Niall is what he’s got his eyes on, and there is _no way_ Niall can get out of this. Niall swallows.

“Come off it, Louis.”

But Louis doesn’t stop, he moves until he has crawled up in Niall’s lap, legs straddling his hips and his shirt that is way too big and so obviously Harry’s is gliding down, showing off his chest tattoos and a tanned skin lightly fading pale because it’s winter and none of them has time to tan right now. Niall swallows again, looking over at Harry almost as he is desperate for help, but Harry is smirking, looking pleased with what is going on. He is running his hands through his long hair and he gives Louis an approving nod, basically telling him he is doing good when he is doing this.

For some reason it turns Niall on. Way more than it should. Especially since he shouldn’t be turned on right now, he really shouldn’t because they are all here And it’s as if Louis can tell, not only by the fact that his cock is now straining against the fabric of his trousers that Louis must feel pressed against him, but also from something in his eyes. Louis is smirking now as well, meeting Harry’s eyes who gives him a nod, and now there’s no doubt in the world, Harry wants Louis to do this, Louis wants Niall to do this, and Niall isn’t sure if they are drunk or just always like this and why it’s happening now. Not that they were ever big on boundaries in the band, when you spend so much time together, it’s probably not uncommon that these things as personal space and what you do in front of your friends doesn’t matter anymore. But this though, this is something new and Niall thought Louis and everything that is Louis was reserved for Harry, and Harry only, but apparently not.

“Way too tense.” Louis murmurs, and he places a few kisses along Niall’s jaw now, it makes Niall close his eyes as he tries to understand how this ended up like this, how he started out being in a pissy mood and ended up with Louis on his lap. It’s like a wet dream coming true. “I should help with that. Maybe we all should. Maybe you just need a really good night, Nialler.”

Niall can’t breathe, he really can’t breathe and he doesn’t understand what Louis is doing but he is grinding against him, their hips rolling together as Niall tries to keep up with Louis’ movement and there is so much in the way, too much fabric, too many layers of clothing that Niall wants gone.

Niall is surprised when he hears Zayn’s soft voice, just close to his ear. With everything going on the last couple of minutes, his mind had almost blocked out the fact that Zayn and Liam are still in the room, very much watching the way Louis is now grinding down on him. It isn’t too much yet, but it’s enough to drive him to the point where he reaches to grab Zayn’s arm.

“You look good with Louis on your lap.” Zayn murmurs and Niall can’t breathe, this band, this band is going insane but he is strangely in for the ride, no matter what that means. Zayn moves away, leaving Louis with Niall and Louis smirks, running his fingers slowly through Niall’s hair, tilting his head in an innocent way that is so, so fake because _nothing_ is innocent about Louis right now, nothing. Louis is sin, Louis is the devil and Niall is lost.

“I want you to fuck me.” Louis murmurs, as easy as if he’s just told Niall that he wants to have dinner, or that they should get drinks. Not at all that he is basically grinding down on Niall, telling him he wants him inside, even though they have never done this before with each other and Niall, Niall has never even done this with any boy before. Few blowjobs yes and being fucked, yes but only after lots of alcohol and with strangers whose faces he can’t remember now. Never like this, never with Louis who is beautiful, warm and… _Louis_.

Louis seems to take Niall’s inability to form words as a yes because he moves off his lap, instead moving over to the bed where he lays down, starting to unbutton his own trousers.

“Come help, Haz.” He orders the younger boy and Harry is there as quick as lightening, leaning in to catch Louis’ lips in a sloppy kiss before he starts undressing him right in front of all of them.

“You guys are crazy.” Niall manages to breathe out, but he finds himself on his way to bed soon anyway. Louis snickers, pushing Niall onto his back before he pulls away from Harry to kiss Niall instead. His tongue licks its way inside Niall’s mouth, he moans against his lips, probably because Harry is right now kneading Louis’ arse with two, large hands. Niall opens his eyes just to see it, but is disappointed when Harry pulls away, causing Louis to look back at him with a glaring look. They are both pleased though when they see that Harry only went to get lube and condoms, shedding all his clothes on his way back to the bed. Louis purrs like a kitten, getting on his back next to Niall and spreads his legs.

“He’s so good with his fingers.” He tells Niall as Harry gets two fingers slick with lube, circling Louis’ entrance as he’s never done anything else in his life. “He’s… fuck.” Louis is cut off short because Harry slides one finger in without warning and Louis’ mouth is half open as he arches his back from the touch. “Fuck Haz, baby get me open for him okay, I need it.”

Harry seems to want to do that as well and he starts pushing two fingers inside Louis and Niall has to close his eyes because this is too much. He quickly gets rid of his clothes while his eyes are still closed and his cock is already rock hard just from what was going on in front of him, and the anticipation on what will happen. He can’t believe this is happening. He just can’t.

Niall hears a sloppy sound and it’s obviously someone kissing and he doesn’t even have to turn his head to see who it is, because he can hear Liam’s moans and since Harry is currently occupied having his long fingers up Louis’ arse, he bet it’s Zayn that is giving Liam the snogging of a century. Both of them probably in need of something to do now when the other three are getting ready for each other, none wanting to be left out on this. Niall opens his eyes again, one hand wrapped around his cock to ease the pressure as he takes in everything going on around him.

“Haaarry…” Louis whines, he is biting his lip and rocking back against Harry’s fingers and Niall can’t believe how he looks so gorgeous this way, Louis is always gorgeous, even more so with Harry, but with Harry’s fingers inside him, that’s even more so, it is breathtaking. Niall has to close his eyes and look away, and when he opens them again he has full view of Liam and Zayn, Zayn is palming Liam through his sweatpants and Liam is so very hard and he is big, huge, Niall can’t look away. Liam opens his eyes just as Niall is staring at him and he smirks as he notices him.

“Wanna touch me, Ni?”

Niall’s face gets flushing red but he nods, eagerly and Liam moves over to him, pulling away from Zayn which leaves Zayn whining a little. He isn’t lonely for long though because Louis, who is just giving out a low, guttural sound as Harry’s fingers brushes against his prostate, pulls him closer.

“Come kiss me, Malik.” He groans and then Zayn’s lips are attached to Louis, Louis wasting no time like Liam did in getting Zayn naked, he has pushed Zayn’s jeans down his hips in a matter of second. Niall would very well like to watch the way Zayn and Louis kiss while Harry is fingering Louis as if that is all he will ever do, but he can’t. Because right now, Liam is moving closer to him, getting out of his shirt and the sweats, and with only briefs on, Niall get an even better view of his cock. It is almost poking through the elastic waistband of the briefs, it’s so big and Niall doesn’t even wait for permission, he closes his hand over the bulge, the first contact is enough to have Liam give out a moan and he is warm, and big, and pulsating under Niall’s hand and even more so when Niall starts to rub.

“I want to see it.” Niall whispers and Liam meets that whisper with a smirk and half a nod, before he pushes his briefs down his hips and his cock is finally released from the prison of fabric. Niall swallows because god, it’s pink, thick and it looks so wet, Niall wants to lick it. He blushes by the thought of that, because there is probably no way he can get that into his mouth. No way.

Liam seems to know his trail of thought though because he gets on his knees, crawling up to Niall and let his erection bump against his cheek. Niall thinks this is as much of an invitation as anything, and he wraps a hand around the shaft, giving Liam a few strokes. He is almost vibrating in his fist, and Liam grunts and closes his eyes, thrusting a few times against Niall and then it’s too tempting, and Niall moves his head, parting his lips to suck the head of Liam’s dick in his mouth. Liam groans.

“Fuck, like that Niall, knew you could do that.”

“Don’t distract him too much, Leeyum.” Louis complains, his voice is muffled, probably by the fact that Harry’s still got his fingers in him and Zayn is sucking bruises into his skin. “He’s gonna give me his cock soon, I don’t want him too busy pleasuring you.”

“So greedy, Tomlinson.” Liam mutters and Niall closes his eyes as he sucks hard on Liam’s cock, he feels greedy himself, wanting more of him and the fact that they are now all naked, all four boys naked around him doing all kinds of different things is almost too much.

But not enough that he can’t handle it. He wants all of it.

He moans when he feels Harry’s hand on his cock, he is giving it a few pumps before Niall feels a condom being rolled onto it. He lets go of Liam’s cock with a wet pop, only so that he can breathe as Harry looks absolutely pleased, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. Louis is crawling onto his lap, straddling him. Niall looks around with nervous eyes and they are all watching him now, all waiting to see what he will do. Louis licks his lips and leans down to kiss Niall roughly, a clash of teeth and tongue that feels absolutely filthy.

“I bet you’re gonna make me feel so good, isn’t that right Ni?” Louis murmurs against his lips and then without even giving Niall a chance to prepare himself, Louis grabs his cock and positions himself, sliding down on him in one, swift move.

Niall almost comes right that second.

Nothing could prepare him for this moment, nothing. Louis is warm and hot, he is so so, so very tight that Niall grunts, closes his eyes and goes almost limp underneath him. He opens his eyes again enough to see Harry kiss Louis sloppily before moving up on the bed next to Zayn again.

“Look, he loves it, you’re so good for him.” Harry praises Louis, which makes Louis purr as if praise and being told how good he is, is all he wanted. Niall is expecting Louis to wait a little, to adjust to him but he doesn’t he starts moving right away, hands gripping Niall’s thighs for leverage and if he wasn’t so turned on, Niall would almost feel it hurting. He would most likely be bruising tomorrow, but he doesn’t care. He can come up with a million things that would be worse than having bruises shaped as Louis’ palms on his thighs. He arches his back a little, starting to try to match Louis’ movement but it’s almost impossible because he is so turned on he can’t even think, and really not move properly. It doesn’t really seem to matter though because Niall is sure Louis knows what he is doing. His head is thrown back and Harry is sucking bruises into his neck, now and then murmuring things in Louis’ ear that Niall can’t ear but considering it has Louis whimpering, he is sure that it’s absolutely filthy. The sound of skin against skin is filling the room and Niall isn’t sure what the others are doing but he opens his eyes, wishing that they could all be on him, wishing that he could have all of them at the same time. He can in one way though and he reaches out to tug Liam closer again, getting his lips around his cock and sucking him off greedily again. Liam makes appreciative sounds as he does and it just makes Niall feel even better but also even more desperate.

Niall didn’t know when he turned this desperate, didn’t know when he started to crave cocks in this way, it’s like something has taken over his body or that he is finally doing what he is supposed to do. All that he knows is that he’s got Louis riding him like it’s all he’s ever been meant to do, and he’s got Liam’s cock filling up his mouth and the hand that isn’t on Louis’ hip, touching his delicate skin, is now on Harry’s cock, but he just wants more. That’s all he knows. He wants more, it’s not enough. It’s not enough to just have this and something must be shown in his frustrated eyes, because suddenly Louis, who has been quiet surprisingly since he started riding Niall, speaks up.

“Look at you.” Louis whispers, meeting Niall’s eyes as he licks his lips, he looks so focused on moving his hips, slowly sinking down on Niall’s cock and then up again, going in a good, slow tempo that just feels amazing and fuck, he is so tight. “Look at him, Haz. He is so desperate for more, can you see? He just wants more.”

“Zayn should fuck him.” Harry practically purrs, meeting Zayn’s eyes as Liam groans again when Niall sucks harder around him. It’s a miracle they are all still holding it in, Niall never thought they would have this much stamina but they do. “Do you want Zaynie to fuck you, Ni?”

Niall gasps just by the thought of that, and the gasp has him slipping off Liam’s dick momentarily with a wet pop. Liam groans, and his cock is wet with precome and Niall’s saliva, it’s glistering and Liam whines at the loss of wet, warm mouth.

“Fuck, guys.”

“Do you want me to fuck you, Ni?” Zayn asks, and it’s just too much to have Zayn asking this, Niall should probably say no because he doesn’t know if he could handle it but it’s too late, because his body seems to decide for him because he is nodding and spreading his legs, as much as he can when he is pinned down by Louis still riding him. Zayn catches the lube that Harry throws to him, lubing his fingers up before he circles Niall’s entrance carefully and Niall wonders why, when, how did everyone in this band become so good at all of this, he thought that Zayn was engaged and Liam was 100 % not gay but this is so clearly nothing like any of this. He swallows as Zayn slips one finger in to his knuckle, crooking it lightly, the surprise gets Niall to arch his back and his cock goes even deeper into Louis without warning. Louis who is in fact straight. As if.

“Fuck.” Louis whines, glaring down at Zayn as if to ask him how he dares to do something like that without warning, but he doesn’t say anything, he just keeps rocking his hips. Niall is so close, so blindingly close now but he is not going to be the one that comes first, it’s just not happening. “Careful, Zayn, I’m supposed to be able to walk tomorrow, you know.”

“I’m sure you can handle it.” Zayn teases and he adds a second finger to Niall, now slowly opening him up like he can’t do anything else but this. Niall doesn’t complain, it feels great, especially when Louis clenches around him at the same time. Niall closes his eyes, feeling a shift on the bed and it’s Liam and Harry, apparently not in the mood to be left out anymore and they move closer to Niall’s face, both of them starting to make out as both their cocks are so close to Niall’s face. Niall wishes he could take them both in his mouth, he really does, but he can’t. He can however go between them so he starts doing just that, sucking Harry into his mouth for a couple of seconds, then Liam’s, then repeats the same thing. He is rewarded with both of the guys moaning loudly and it’s even better than their harmonies. Much better.

“I’d kiss you right now if it wasn’t for the fact your mouth is filled with dick.” Louis mutters and Niall opens his eyes, looking up at Louis who looks almost proud with what he is watching, like this is something he had been wanting to see all day. Niall plans to say something but it’s difficult because a) he does have a mouth filled with dick and b) Zayn decides that in that very moment make sure he push three fingers inside Niall, curling and scissoring and then he is touching Niall’s prostate and fuck, Niall comes, he can’t help it, he comes hard filling up the condom with a whine, a mix of all of their names on his lips and it turns more into a desperate moan than anything else. Louis looks pleased, but he doesn’t pull off, even if Niall is spent already.

“Get it up again or Zayn won’t fuck you.” Louis teases and it almost makes Niall panic which is pathetic. It’s easy to stay hard though, he isn’t sure he will be able to cum again but he’s still got Louis riding him and he can still look at Liam and Harry both hard and beautiful, so he’s fine. Zayn snickers a little, still moving his fingers.

“Is he tight?” Liam asks and Zayn nods, murmuring as he speaks.

“Fuck yeah, man you’re so tight Ni, so tight. Can’t wait to be in you.”

“Me either.” Niall whispers and it’s really true and he can’t wait, he doesn’t know how to deal with this if he doesn’t get to feel Zayn inside him soon. “Zayn, please…”

“He’s begging.” Harry comments and he looks proud. “We got him begging, good going guys. Zayn fuck him now, make him feel it for days.”

Niall doesn’t know why Harry can order Zayn around but Zayn seems to do exactly what he says. Harry finds another condom and throws it to Zayn, Niall can’t see him rolling it on but he can feel when Zayn gets between his legs, pressing the tip against his entrance.

The angle is a really awkward and the position isn’t easy because Louis is still on top of Niall, causing Zayn a bit trouble. This makes Zayn give out a frustrated groan and Liam seems to get the hint because all of a sudden he is pulling Louis off with his strong arms.

“Come on, let Zayn has his fun and I’ll finish you off if you let me cum inside you.” Liam murmurs and Louis nods desperately.

“Fuck Liam y-yeah okay, do it.”

“Good boy.” Liam murmurs and Niall wants to watch as Liam enters Louis without a fucking condom but he can’t because Zayn is gripping his legs, throwing them over his shoulders before he enters him roughly. Niall screams out as Zayn fills him up, he doesn’t go slow, he is inside him balls deep in one swift move and there is a burn and there’s pain but Niall can’t even care about the tears pooling in the corner of his eyes because Zayn is inside him and it’s so fucking good, it’s better than he had imagined it.

“Fuck, you are tight.” Zayn comments with a little smirk before he start thrusting and Niall grips the headboard of the bed, waiting until he feels a bit adjusted to Zayn before he starts meeting his thrusts. It seems like Zayn knows every inch of him and he really knows how to find the right angle to just completely pound his prostate because it doesn’t take long until he does, and then he hits it every time and it drives Niall crazy. His moans are only almost drowned in the moans coming from Louis and Liam, even though Louis’ are muffled by the fact that he is now sucking Harry off. Harry is quiet and calm though, or as calm as you can be when you’re close to your orgasm because then he moans loudly, Louis’ name rolling off his lips with a little whimper and Niall isn’t sure because he can’t really look due to the fact that he’s busy with Zayn pounding him, but Harry seems to cum deep down Louis’ throat, Louis swallowing all of it.

“I’m so close.” Zayn mutters and he reaches up, peeling the condom off Niall and Niall moans as his sensitive cock is touched again. “But I want you to come again, for me, just from my cock, can you do that for me baby?”

Niall nods, eyes tearing up and he wants to so badly but he isn’t sure he will be able to because he is so spent already, so very tired. He nods again though, because no matter how spent he is, Zayn knows exactly what he is doing and Niall is hard again, desperate for him to no stop. He hears a moan from the other three, almost in sync and Harry is now collapsing next to him on the bed before Louis screams out, cumming hard all over himself and Liam, and that seems to be Liam’s lot because with a soft grunt he covers Louis’ body with his own body, shaking and trembling as he explodes inside him.

Of course Zayn would be the one with the best stamina. Niall should have known.

Considering the others are almost lifeless next to him now, it gives Niall the opportunity to only watch Zayn, look into his eyes as he fucks into him with slow, thorough thrusts and he really takes his time on doing it good, it makes Niall whimper softly. He is almost surprised with how he feels the sensation pooling in his gut again and he is close again, no doubt.

It takes a few more well aimed thrusts against his prostate but then Niall is cumming, covering his chest now since there is no condom in the way and it almost hurts from pleasure and oversensitivity but Zayn looks so pleased, he looks so damn pleased with Niall that it’s enough.

“Good boy.” Zayn murmurs and then with a soft moan, not as loud as the rest of them because Zayn apparently never is that loud, he lets his orgasm wash over him. Niall can feel his cock pulsating as he empties himself inside the condom, and Niall wishes there wasn’t one there but it’s too late now. Zayn leans in to kiss him sloppily with teeth and tongue being a mess, but Niall doesn’t care. He’s got them, all of them in one way or another and this wasn’t how he had planned the night but he sure as hell isn’t going to regret it now.

When Zayn pulls out it hurts a little, but mostly it makes him feel so empty and Niall already hates the feeling. He closes his eyes and listens as Zayn makes himself comfortable next to him, their heavy breathing matching each other and the rest of them. He keeps his eyes close, almost drifting away a little as if his brain needs a break from everything going on to truly process what just happened. He knows he probably never will be able too, it was almost too much.

Niall isn’t sure if he will ever be able to walk again. The hotel room smells of sweat and come, and wherever he looks he can see a naked bandmate and he doesn’t complain about that at all. His skin feels damp and sticky and he wonders if a shower is in order but then again he isn’t sure anyone of them will be able to get up for hours. He can hear Liam’s ragged breathing, he is curled up on his right side and he thinks it’s Zayn’s on his left side, because Harry and Louis seems to be curled up in the foot of the bed, but he isn’t really sure and he is not opening his eyes right now, he is too tired.

“Did that make you feel better?” someone asks, and he is so tired it even takes him a couple of seconds to identify the voice as Harry’s. He has never had an orgasm like this. Never had sex like this ever, it’s something completely new and Niall isn’t sure he would ever be able to describe it if anyone asks. Not that anyone would ask and he knows this will have to be kept a secret, but still.

“Mhm.” He settles on replying, because using words is very much not on his agenda right now. He is even having trouble breathing, he doesn’t even want to try forming words. Harry doesn’t seem to mind that answer though and when he thinks about it, that answer is rather revealing on what he is feeling.

“See?” He hears Louis, his voice is soft and sounds even more amazing after sex. They all do. Niall can’t help wanting to always get a chance to listen to them after sex. Always have them coming apart together in the same room. “It’s not about size Ni. Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mhm.” He says again, because clearly that’s all he can say right now. He doesn’t know how Louis and Harry can even think about talking right now. He just want to be quiet. He wants to take it all in, make sure his brain doesn’t sort out any of the memories and he is so happy they aren’t drunk off their asses which would probably leave him questioning what really happened in the morning.

He hear Liam starts snoring, apparently he isn’t keen on getting up for a shower either, and Niall thinks it’s a bit surprising how they all fit in the bed but then again, they are completely pressed against each other. He wonders if they will all wake up stuck together tomorrow in come and sweat, but he doesn’t really think it matters that much.

He think he is the last one to finally drift off because he can hear all their breathing turn calm and steadily before he feels his own heart slow down enough to actually go to sleep. He smiles softly as he does, thinking that this band probably is crazy and that most people would question what is wrong with them, but he wouldn’t have it any other way, not at all.

He finds himself falling asleep thinking that if this comes out of every bad review, he can’t wait for the next one.


End file.
